A Shadow Feels
by Shadic Belmont
Summary: Got a new computer, might be awhile before a update, Thank ye kindlyManical Laughter
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack, okay? Enjoy

A Shadows Feelings

It was a cold, sunny day in Station Square, and very few people were out and about. one of these people happened to be a young hedgie, with black fur, red stripes, and a white tuft on his chest. He was walking in a near delirium, holding his arms, talking to himself, and attracting more attention than he needed to be, espacially from a certain gang, the Buzzards, they were an entire echidna gang, and didnt particularly like hedghogs, so when they saw the young black hedehog, they immediatly picked him as an easy target. After surronding him they began to push him back and forth until they finally got him and the ground, beating the crap out of him. All of a sudden they were all knocked backwards, and there in front of the black hedgie, was a pink hedgehog, breathing heavily, and droped groceries by her side. The leader of the gang, a particalarly ugly echidna,stepped back and said, 

"It's that psycho bitch, lets get out of here !" With that they took of like the cowards they were, not ready to actualy have a fight. the girl turned around to help the hedgehog up and then saw his face, a look of horror spread onto her face and she managed to say

"Sh-sh-Shadow?"

Okay, so tell me, keep it or ditch it, its up to you. By the way, all will be explained if I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A Shadow Feels

Amy had been a lot stronger than any of the Sonic group thought, so even if she was a little out of shape, she picked up Shadow, slung him over her shoulder and proceeded to carry him back to her apartment, the better part of the journey was pretty tough on Amy, because Shadow was no light-weight, she took her mind of the weight by talking to Shadow, telling him that he would be alright, and about her apartment, and how Sonic was. When she got home, with little or no ceremony she plopped him on the couch, and got a blanket to cover him with, she covered him up and looked down on him, and without realizing it, a tear fell down her face. As she was about to walk off Shadow's eyes snapped open and his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, she gasped and all of a sudden Shadow croaked out,

"Who am I?" Amy was so frightened that at first she didn't answer, she just stared at him gasping for breath and then she reached out and answered,

"Oh Shadow, don't you remember?" she stroked his face and he slowly leaned back, and closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Amy felt the fatigue of the day hit her, and almost without thinking she leaned down beside Shadow, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Amy slowly opened her eyes, and thought, _why am I on the couch_? she felt a warm body behind her, and froze, _oh god, I got drunk and slept with a guy I don't know!. _But then her memories came rushing back and she felt a little better, but not by much because she knew what she would have to do, she would have to talk to Sonic, and she had barely said three sentences to him in the last 6 months. It had started after the Ark incident, slowly but steadily; Sonic fell into a deep depression over Shadow's "death". After a little while Sonic asked Amy to just leave him alone, he said that she was his friend, and that he cared about her, but they couldn't ever be together.

Amy understood, so she stopped talking to him, they saw each other occasionally, but not very often

So unless Sonic came along and knocked on her door and told her that he was an idiot, she would have to call him. Amy smiled, _A girl can dream_, she thought.

As Shadow awoke his first thought was, _something smells good, _then panic set in and he wondered, _Where am I, Who am I, and why can't remember anything? _Shadow realized very quickly that he had not lost all memory, he knew 10_x_7=70 and all the other facts of life that a normal person should know, but around memories that involved friends, family, or his own name he couldn't remember, like he hadn't thought about it for a long time and had forgotten. "Who am I?" he voiced aloud. All of a sudden Amy appeared around the corner.

"Shadow, are you okay?"

"Shadow? Is that my name? What's your name? Where are we?"

"Shadow, don't you remember anything? Its me Amy, Sonic's friend."

"Who's Sonic?"

At that remark Amy smiled and looked at Shadow, and started laughing.

"Boy, you are going to be a trip."

"I'm sorry miss." Shadow said with a frown and a sad look on his face.

Amy looked at him and thought _He's so different from Sonic, he isn't so cocky, and he still has a lot of self-confidence, but like Sonic he's really good looking. What am I thinking! _Amy shook her head, as if that would help clear the thoughts running in her head

"Come on Shadow, lets have breakfast, and I'll try to tell you what we know about you."

In the kitchen Amy was explaining everything that had happened to Shadow that she knew about, which was actually a lot, after the fact she had looked up every thing she could, hoping to find something to help Sonic, but nothing did. Except this. Right now Shadow was looking at his eggs and bacon, hardly touching them,

"There's no way miss Amy that I helped save the world."

"Shadow, just call me Amy, and I have proof."

"Proof? How Amy?"

"Lets just say that I am going to call in a favor, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I have to go to work, you just stay here, watch TV, and try to remember, anything."

"Kay Amy."

The rest of Shadows day was pretty uneventful till he was on the couch at 2:00, bushed, because he thought he could do Amy a favor by cleaning her apartment, he had found the cleaning supplies at around nine when Amy left, but at the time he hadn't realized how BIG an apartment it was, it had 3 bedroom 3 bathrooms with a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a T.V. and game room. So it had taken him the better part of the day to clean it all to perfection, but he knew Amy would be happy. The a popular talk show came on (You know, something like Oprah, Montel, Maury stuff like that.) a black dog women came on and said 

"Now our first guest is a young girl named Maria."

The rest of the world meant nothing to Shadow at that moment, because he thought, _I know that name. _He just couldn't remember where from, Shadow _thought_ he knew at least, and that moment he dropped off into a fitful sleep....

HAHAHAHA! MY FIRST CHAPTER! THE POWER! THE POWER!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On her way to work Amy knew she had to get in touch with Eggman. He was the only one with files on project Shadow. It was something she didn't particularly want to do, but sacrifices must be made. The only problem was that she didn't know where to find him, after the ARK incident nobody seemed to know where he was, she thought Sonic might know, but she had no idea where he was either, it had been several months since she had last seen him and when she had tried to call him in the morning, she had fond that he had moved, so she had no way of getting in contact with him till she talked to Tails when he came back from some science convention. So in the mean time she would just have to help Shadow in any way she could. 

Amy got to work late, which wasn't a thing she did, so the minute she walked in the door, her friend/coworker Mina instantly said,

"So what's the guys name?"

"What are you talking about Mina?"

" Oh come on Amy, you're an hour late, there must have been a guy, was it your first time?"

"Mina! I did not sleep with Shadow!!"

"So his name is Shadow. Wait. Wasn't that the name of the guy who helped you guys save the world?"

Amy smiled a little at the thought of the fact that she and everybody else had received awards after the incident and had become overnight celebrities. For a while there had been talk of a movie, but Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge felt that it would have tarnished Shadows memory, another reason was that the producers felt no reason to use the real Tails, but rather a look alike.

"Yeah, it's him."

"Whoa! Everybody on the planet thinks that he's dead and you've got him living in your apartment! How long has he been with you?"

"Just last night, but for some reason he has no memory of his past."

"Amnesia? That's unlucky."

"No kidding. It would be just my luck to find him without any..."

At that moment Amy's sentence was cut off because the last person in the world she thought to see in a jewelry store came in the door, and it was none other than Knuckles the Echidna!

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

"A-A-Amy! You work here?"

"Yep, sure do, so seriously why are you here?"

"I need to buy an engagement ring."

"Really now. Who for?"

"Ummm, Rouge."

Amy nearly squealed with delight, for the last six months Knuckles and Rouge had been dating on and off and Amy thought that they were perfect for each other, in fact she had spoken to Rouge 2 days ago and she had mentioned waiting for Knuckles to pop the question.

"Okay, so, what type of ring do you want?"

"I guess something real nice, something that will show that I truly love her."

"Maybe something with a lot of jewels? Oooh! I have the perfect thing! Mina! Have we sold The One?"

"Hahahaha! No body can afford that thing Amy."

Knuckles looked a little discouraged at this, but then thought that maybe, if he sold his air-necklace, that he might be able to afford it.

"Ummm, Amy, I have 10,000,000,000 dollars, after I cashed in all my rings from ARK."

Mina, having overheard this conversation, exclaimed:

"Holy mother of God! Knuckles, you're richer than the mayor of Station Square!"

Amy chose this moment to pick up her mouth off the floor and say,

"Jesus Knux, none of us made that much off our rings, I only got 100,000,000! Most of that is in a bank of course, but God!"

"I spent a lot of time getting rings, I didn't think that it was that much."

"You need to get out more Knux. Listen, you come by in two weeks, and I'll get The One ready for you."

"Okay Amy, but what's it look like?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. Bye Knux."

"Bye Amy."

Amy thought it was nice to run into one of the gang, but it was even nicer to know that Knux and Rouge where tying the knot. _Huh, _Amy sighed, _maybe one day I'll find a guy who'll ask me The Question. 6 months ago I would've said Sonic, but not now. _The rest of Amy's day was pretty uneventful, she didn't run into anybody and the only thing on her mind was Shadow. When quitting time finally came, Amy started to hurry home, with Mina yelling at her back,

"Have fun with Shadow!"

Amy was tempted to respond:

"I will!"

If just to piss off Mina, she had been in a bad relationship with some low-life named Knack. What Kind of name is Knack anyway? _Mina has been in some bad relationships lately, wonder who she'll hook up with next? God I'm tired. I'll just crash when I get home. _That's exactly what the pink hedgehog did too; she reached her couch and crashed. That's when Shadow came out of the bathroom, and saw her lying there. _She's beautiful. _Shadow thought, and then without thinking he leaned down and kissed Amy on the forehead and then lay down besides her, falling asleep. 

HAHAHAHA! Do I see the beginning of a relationship? Send me your ideas and reviews; you never know I might use some of them.


End file.
